samurai_vs_zombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Farmer
Samurai vs Zombies Defense Classic Mode The Farmer is a summonable ally that cost 5 leadership and is unlocked upon reaching Wave 2. It is weak upon upgrade, but can completely overwhelm any boss upon reaching max level. Demonic Farmer These are enemies you'll meet after wave 51 until 70.Just like the Demonic/Zombie Panzer Samurai,they are a lot more stronger and you'll need to be careful as you might get killed by a couple of these guys.The easiest way to kill them is with what they are:Farmers.Level 8+ is good but maxed farmers are the best. Giant Demonic Farmer This is the final boss on wave 70 as a Farmer Charm.Except it's a boss that's a lot more stronger. Zombie's Rising The Farmer is an ground ally that can attack fast and can defeat a Hopping Torso in one shot. They first appear in Wave 1. They can't get through flying enemies and can be easily defeated. The Farmer on Stilts is a "flying" ally who is invulnerable of ground attacks and can only be hit by a ranged attack. It makes it first appearance in Wave 1 alongside the Farmer and can be easily knocked out by an army of Zombie Archers. Samurai vs Zombies Defense 2 Farmer The Farmer in the sequel is unlocked after the tutorial is completed. It is similar to its prequel version, where he costs 5 leadership and is weak upon receiving him. However, it requires Glu coins or gems to upgrade him after reaching Level 5. Farmer on Stilts The Farmer on Stilts in the sequel is a summonable ally that is unlocked upon unlocking the Kunoichi. It costs 10 friendship and can kill flying enemies with ease but, unlike its prequel version, can be attacked by ground Zombies. Swordsmith The Swordsmith returns to the sequel as an ally costing 10 leadership and, unlike its prequel version, can be upgraded to raise their health to last longer on the battlefield. Rocket Farmer The Rocket Farmer is a female ally who uses a rocket to hit enemies. They use up 15 leadership and their attack and summon speed are slow. Tactics Farmer Horde 'Requirements' *Level 3 Leadership *Swordsmith unlock This tactic is to simply spam farmers and summon the Swordsmith repeatedly until the enemy is completely overwhelmed. It is key to beating Samurai vs Zombies Defense but not as effective in Samurai vs Zombies Defense 2, where the Swordsmith is slightly less powerful than in the previous game. This tactic is also less useful in the second version due to stronger bosses. "Shogun Overwhelmer" Requirements * Any Level Leadership * Rifleman unlock Trivia * The Farmer is the only ally in the series that is unlocked after the tutorial of both games. * In Samurai vs Zombies Defense, he is the only ally that can be upgraded to max level using only coins. ** In Samurai vs Zombies Defense 2, he can only be upgraded to level 5, limiting his capabilities. * The Farmer, in Samurai vs Zombies Defense 2, can be upgraded to become a Platinum Farmer (a Farmer with a light-like outfitting). ** Additionally, you can use Glu coins/gems or open a Mystery Box to obtain a Champion upgrade for the Farmer, making certain spawned Farmers stronger than usual. Summoning sounds * Itototo! * Akuriyai! * Oriatatai! * Makatamore! * Ayschakatamuniio! Category:Allies Category:Male Allies Category:Male Characters